


彼岸花开03

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	彼岸花开03

03

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

“啊！艹你妈的！老子宰了你！”  
肖战被两个人按在地上，嘴上沾着血，锋利的眼神盯着前面脱了裤子，捂着肉棒的男人…  
男人随手抄起一根铁棍，照着肖战的头就要打去…

“哟，这是干嘛呢～”  
慵懒的声音让男人把棍子停在半空，回头望去…  
“王二少，我这不是要找点乐子吗，这小白脸居然咬我命根子！贱人！”说着放下铁棍，照着肖战的脸上就狠狠的给了一巴掌…  
王一丹不悦的皱了皱眉，走上前，用手抬起肖战的下巴， “啧啧，这么漂亮的脸可不能打坏了呀～”

“都在这干嘛呢…”王一博一边走，一边问着…  
看着王一博走了过来，王一丹放开了钳制肖战下巴的手， “哥，有人想尝鲜，却差点被废，果然是小辣椒。”  
王一博走近一看才看清，一个男人没穿裤子，肖战被按着跪在地上，嘴角有血迹，一侧脸通红，显然被人打过脸…  
“谁打的？” 听着冰冷的声音，王一丹看热闹不闲事大，用手往男人那边比了比， “他。”

王一博走过去，男人抬头看着王一博，额头都渗出了汗…  
“王大少…不知您有什么要指教的…”  
王一博叹了口气，扭头看了看别处…突然一脚踹在了男人捂着的肉棒上…男人发出惨叫倒在地上，王一博像没听见一样狠狠踩着……旁边没一个人敢上前阻拦…  
王一博可能踩累了，阴着眼睛看向押着肖战的那两个人，“呵，还不松开…”  
“是是……是…”两个人连忙松开了肖战，肖战却像得了软骨病一样用手撑着地面，站不起来…

王一丹蹲下，看着肖战， “被下药了。”  
王一博抬起头呼了口气，又大力的给了地下男人一脚， “给他吃了什么？”  
男人疼的脸色煞白…根本说不了话，刚才押着肖战的人赶紧说， “就普通的迷晕药，让人没力气，一会儿还会发晕没知觉，没有春药的成份……”  
王一博提了提裤子，不解气的又踹了地上人几脚…“传下去，肖战是我们的，别人谁敢动试试…”  
王一丹抬起肖战，近距离看，更好看了……  
王一丹舔了下唇， “哥，把他带回去？”  
王一博点了点头。

…………

“嗯……唔……”肖战神智不清的摇着头，感觉有东西进入到了自己口中，撑开了自己嘴巴…  
“嘶…嘴巴真是够骚的……”王一博跨坐在肖战的头部，抱着肖战的头，不停的把自己肉棒在对方口中进出……

“唔…哦…喂，嘴巴在张开点，好好含着”反观王一丹坐在旁边，被男孩主动伺候着肉棒…  
为了讨好王一丹，男孩把嘴巴张的更大了，含的更卖力了…  
“嗯……哈……”王一丹一只手按着男孩的头往下压，一只手伸到肖战的胸口，隔着轻薄的短袖摸着他的胸…

“唔…咳咳……”男孩不舒服的用舌头想把王一丹的肉棒顶出来……  
“都喝下去。”  
随着冰冷的声音，男孩把呛到自己浓稠的精液全部吞了进去……

王一丹爽完看着旁边的王一博和肖战，“哥，他这样跟死人一样，而且也不会记得发生什么…多没意思……”  
王一博看了眼王一丹，确实，肖战属于意识不清阶段，而且时间越长，他离沉睡越快…王一博转头看了看刚帮王一丹口完的男孩…  
王一丹拍了拍男孩头发， “乖，去帮帮他们，别亲到下面躺着的那位哟。”

男孩爬到上面，含住了王一博的蛋蛋，轻轻嘬舔…  
“嗯～…舌头在用力点……嗯……”  
肉棒和蛋蛋同时被口，王一博明显比刚刚爽多了……  
往肖战嘴里捅的速度也快了，两个蛋蛋不停的啪啪打在男孩的脸上，男孩伸着舌头不敢怠慢的舔着……  
突然，王一博拨出肉棒，措不及防的掐住男孩的下颚，把自己的龟头送进了男孩口中，男孩心领神会的把里面的精液全部吸到了自己的咽喉里，吞了下去……

王一丹看着用纸巾擦事后肉棒的王一博，不解的指了指肖战， “怎么不射他嘴里，我巴不得能射他嘴里呢……”  
王一博把纸扔进纸篓， “他这状态，咽不下，吐不出，你清理？”  
王一丹撇了撇嘴，认同了王一博的做法…

王一博拉好裤链，走到已经没有一丝意识的肖战身边，俯身伸出舌头勾勒一圈对方的耳廓， “肖检，还没开始哟，以后请多多指教。”


End file.
